megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush (program)
, known as Mole in the English version of Mega Man Battle Network 2, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Games In the games, Rush is a rare enemy in the first two games that appears in the Undernet areas. He doesn't attack the player, and every attack done to him causes only 1 HP of damage. Rush acts similar to the Whac-A-Mole game, creating three holes and appearing in one of them. If the player doesn't hit him before he returns to the hole, he will escape the battle. In Mega Man Network Transmission, Mole appears in Legendary WWW Area 2. The battle style in fighting it is similar to other games, where the virus only takes 1 damage each hit and has 10 HP total. When defeated, the player may receive either a Recov300 Battle Chip or a PopUp Battle Chip. In Mega Man Battle Network 3 to 6'', Rush appears as a program to the Navi Customizer that makes him appear once per battle in multiplayer NetBattles to paralyze opponents that uses the Chips Invisible or Mole / PopUp. Also in ''Mega Man Battle Network 6, Rush appears when MegaMan uses special treats on orange panels, forming a bridge for the Navi to cross over a gap. Anime In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, Rush has a larger role then the games, being introduced in the last episodes of the first season. Rush is a program that Dr. Hikari installed in Maylu's PET before Lan Hikari's friends went to rescue MegaMan in SciLab. Rush has the ability to produce holes that can make him travel between any part of the net and the real world, and he can summon viruses like Mettaurs from the holes he makes to help him. One time, he appears in the real world in a gigantic form and fights a huge virus. Later, ShadeMan.EXE turns him into a Synchro Chip in order to materialize in the real world. Serious Rush , known as Mole2 outside Japan, is a stronger version of Rush that appear in the WWW Area 3 from Mega Man Battle Network 2. It acts in the same way as the normal Rush, except it can receive any amount of damage. A virus similar to this one appears in the last episode of the second season of the anime, MegaMan NT Warrior. Virus Stats by Game ''Mega Man Battle Network Mega Man Network Transmission Mega Man Battle Network 2 Battle Chip '''PopUp', also written as Popup, known as in Japan, is a Battle Chip that temporarily makes the user invisible and invincible, except while attacking. It lasts longer than Invisible Battle Chips. It was later replaced by Mole / PopUp (Yukashita Mogura / Yukashita). ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' Gallery RushDASH.jpg|Concept art of Rush. Trivia *Rush was originally designed for Mega Man Legends 2, but he was cut and later used in the Mega Man Battle Network series.The Reploid Research Lavatory: DASH, Don't Rush References Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 enemies Category:Viruses